A Year To Change
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Sweeney dies but when two Angels sent from God seek pity on him they give Sweeney Todd the chance to live the right way. Can he learn to forgive and love before the year runs out? Or will his soul burn in hell for the deeds he has done? Lucy/ Todd, Sweenett.


Sweeney Todd was dead.

Sweeney Todd was dead.

Sweeney Todd was dead.

Sweeney Todd was alive.

His corporeal body was slumped over his dead wife, his blood ceasing to pour, his body drained of all liquid.

But he could see. He could hear. But he couldn't feel.

His blood was cold on the cobblestone floor.

Feathery wings sounded and two pair of perfect fair feet landing in his blood, one pair scrunching up its toes, wiggling them, blood splashing on the top of its feet.

"Look up, Benjamin Barker." A voice commanded, and Sweeney Todd's head snapped up in surprise.

There stood two Angels in front of him, one with long flowing shimmering wavy blond hair past the shoulder blades, fair features, and pure white wings. The other had shiny flat black almost layered hair reaching the end of its shoulder blades, where white wings sprouted from.

"I am Michael, the Archangel of Death, Intermediary of Heaven and Earth, escort for the blessed, coming to claim souls from the Order of God." The angel with golden hair proclaimed, seeming so intimidating and higher in authority that it shocked Sweeney Todd.

"I am Samael, the Archangel of Death, Intermediary of Hell, Heaven and Earth, escort for the damned, coming to claim souls from the Order of God." The angel with long layered black hair proclaimed with equal authority.

"So there is a God…" Sweeney said softly.

"Indeed there is, young soul. You have heard his name. You know of what he requires of you. You are not innocent to your sins. You must be held accountable for your transgressions in declaration of the Great Almighty." The two angels said simultaneously.

"Stand up, Benjamin Barker, son of Mary and Christopher Barker, descendant of Johnathan William Barker." Samael spoke but Sweeney did not move.

"My name is Sweeney Todd. Barker is dead."

"And so is Todd, my poor confused soul. I am a merciful angel of Death, but do not try my patience. Stand." Samael spoke, commanding, and calm.

Sweeney fell silent standing, his soul leaving his body, still slumped over his dead wife.

Sweeney looked behind him seeing his dead body slumped over his wife.

"Lucy." He spoke softly.

Michael opened the oven, still blazing, and stepped inside, carrying out the soul of Eleanor Lovett.

"Eleanor Beatrice Lovett, by the Order of God, thy soul is pure and hath no sin. Thy may rest in Heaven under thy Lord's mighty grace." Michael said calmly.

"Beadle Richard Bamford, Alexander Harmish Turpin, and Lucy Clarise Barker, for your sins against God, the Holy Spirit, and Jesus Christ, by the Order of God, hath transgressed against God, and shall be condemned to Hell to suffer under the weight of your own sins. Stand, and-" Samael started.

"NOO! Lucy! Why should my Lucy be casted down into hell!?" Sweeney yelled, confused and almost deranged.

"You wish to know her sins?" Samael looks over to Sweeney. Sweeney knows all to well, but refuses to see her die and pass on, let alone be sent to hell.

"She doesn't deserve to burn in hell! She has not committed some sort of heinous crime, aren't angels supposed to be forgiving?" Sweeney shouts. Samael lets go of her body, leaving it to suspend in mid-air, and closes in on Sweeney.

"Do you not know how to respect your higher authority?" Samael asks.

"And what is this about 'deserve'? Are you showing compassion toward her or is this some kind of act to look good in front of us?"

"... Does it really matter?" Sweeney avoids the question.

"Hmph. Even in death, you evade the obvious and push it all aside."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I would be happy to flash your life right before your eyes and see if that gives you an answer."

"Let us not put ourselves through that torment." Michael intervenes between Sweeney and Samael.

"She may be condemned to Hell, but you will not be left out, Benjamin Barker." Samael points out.

"Then fine, take me in her place."

"I do not think you understand the severe difference between her sins and your sins." Sweeney is beyond conflicted in his mind. He does not want Lucy to spend eternity in Hell, or to even be dead, but because of his character, his attitude, and his actions, he knows he is at a painful dead end.

"We understand your worries, Benjamin, you need not to hide in your mind in front of us." Michael says, almost in a caring tone.

"Two souls are to be delivered to Hell. That is fact." Samael says bluntly.

"I sense no foul play in his sudden compassion. However, there is not enough of it in any other aspect of your other persona, Sweeney Todd."

"And there never will be. Let me contin-" Samael is cut off when Michael raises his hand.

"Although, let us give him a chance to prove if he can truly be compassionate, or if he is bound to the fate of burning for eternity with his beloved."

"You're giving me the chance to live once again?" Sweeney questions in surprise as he looks up at Michael.

"The fate of your beloved is on the line, not yo-." Samael is once again cut off.

"We shall see about that, but first, you most follow the conditions of this contract."

"I have to show... Compassion?"

"In front of your loved one, others, and yourself. And then we shall see what will become of you and your beloved." Michael explains. Sweeney is confused.

"How would I go about proving that to you?" All Sweeney wants is Lucy, Johanna. Not having to prove that once again.

"You will have to figure it out and learn on your own."

Samael snaps his fingers, and everything except Sweeney disappear, including the angels, leaving nothing but the white space. Sweeney suddenly panics as Lucy is no where to be seen and the angels are gone.

"You have no less than a year before our final decision." Samael's voice echoes around Sweeney. A blinding bright light forms in front of him, Sweeney shields his eyes before being engulfed in the light.


End file.
